


An Alternate Turn Of Events

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bedroom Sex, Being Walked In On, Blushing, Childhood Friends, Comfort Sex, Consensual, Embarrassment, F/F, Fever, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hearts, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanfiction, Korean-American Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Shipper on Deck, Shout-outs, Sick Character, Softcore Porn, Sweat, This Is STUPID, What-If, Winter, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: What if the ending of "A Turn Of Events" went in a different, dirtier direction instead?





	An Alternate Turn Of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A turn of events. (Brittany and Mackenzie FanFiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/331932) by mpgisstories2. 



> (DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, and, as always, all characters are 18+ in this story.)

Trisha Cappelletti had returned from her trip to Walmart. Well, it turns out that the “emergency” didn’t take as long as she thought it would; all she had to do was help out her mother with an errand that admittedly was a whole lot easier with two people doing the work together, and that was basically it. She knocked the door to Brittnay Matthews' penthouse, and Mrs. Veronica Matthews let her back inside. Trisha was going to ask Mackenzie Zales if she was ready to leave now and make plans for what they were going to do in preparation for Tristan McKie’s big Christmas party on the 25th.

Not too long after Trisha was safely inside of the penthouse, however, she heard some… unusual noises coming straight from Brittnay’s bedroom. It sounded like some odd grunts and moans. The tall girl also could’ve sworn that she heard a bed squeak and thump in a rhythmic pattern. 

“Is Brittnay feeling any better already…?” Trisha asked herself quietly. Earlier ago, it turns out that Brittnay wasn’t able wake up in time and go out shopping at all with Trisha and Mackenzie because she was, like, _really_ sick. Seriously. Her forehead felt like a stovetop if you placed your hand on it for too long enough. Mrs. Matthews had given her a pill, but of course, overcoming an illness doesn’t take overnight, let alone in a couple of minutes.

The lights in Brittnay’s room were turned off, the windows were shut, the blinds were closed, and nothing was seeping through the door cracks (well, except for oxygen, duh). Despite everything else looking quiet on the outside, the poor bed was forced to continuously endure the weight and wild movements of two girls underneath the covers. 

"Ahhh! ❤ Oh my God! ❤"

 _*Record Scratch* "Freeze Frame*_ Yep. That’s the Head Cheerleader and the Co-Head Vice Captain in there. You’re probably wondering how they got in this situation.

First, a bedridden, feverish Brittnay out-of-characterily (is that even a phrase?) broke down and started crying into Mackenzie's chest and apologizing more profusely... for all the shit that she does all the time and doesn't _ever_ apologize for any of it before?!? Hey, who hasn't ever once wondered in their life that, because they have a huge fever, they probably might be _dying_ , hmm? No, I don't have any fucking clue if her brain was demented or not!

Anyway, to try and silence her cries, Mackenzie reached down and suddenly kissed Brittnay on the lips after saying "I love you, okay?" in a rapid-fire upon feeling tears come to her own eyes. To the brunette's surprise, the blonde began kissing her back as she placed her hands on Mackenzie's face--as if she was non-verbally telling her "I love you too". (Yeah, you definitely _can't_ hallucinate back-and-so-forth kissing!)

Then, Mackenzie pushed Brittnay down onto the bed with both hands after they had finally pulled apart with only a saliva trail connecting them; by that time, Brittnay had finally calmed down as her sobs were reduced to quiet sniffles, and then… well, you already figured out where this is going, didn't you?

“Oh, Mackenzie... ❤” A high-pitched voice breathed.

“Fu~ck! ❤” A deeper-sounding voice gasped.

“I _really_ love you... ❤”

“Mnn–nmm! C-crazy love you too... ❤”

Trisha fast-walked down the hallway and right over to the room, and promptly opened the door. “Guys?” she asked, as she unconsciously switched on the lights.

The bedroom was even messier than from last night (to clarify, thanks to Brittnay's irrational behavior and poor judgement resulting from her illness, it looked like a tornado had hit it. Clothes and other shit were scattered everywhere.), now because of the nose-curdingly foul stench of femcum that lingered in the air. Trisha tried to ignore the strong smell, but she couldn’t help but involuntarily cough a bit.

“Trisha?” Brittnay sat up in the covers, completely naked. She was red not just in the face, but also other parts of her body and covered in sweat, still somewhat disorientated from a mixture of illness and pleasure.

“B-Brittnay, w-w-w-what the _fuck?_ ” Trisha backed away and blushed a bit at the sight of her best friend’s nude state.

The blonde girl’s eyes grew to the size of the dinner plates as she snapped out of her post-orgasmic state. “We–we didn’t know you’d come back so soon.” Brittnay frantically looked around for a possible escape route, to no avail, so she instead tried changing the subject. “Uh, how’d it go with your m–” 

Trisha glanced around the bedroom for her other friend. “ _‘We’_? Where the hell is Mackenzie?” she asked.

“Huh...?” The half-Korean pulled herself out from underneath the covers, also completely naked. She used the back of her hand to wipe off traces of white splatter across her mouth, then quickly snapped out of her euphoric daze when she saw her taller friend’s shocked expression.

Trisha looked down, and saw Brittnay’s and Mackenzie’s respective pyjamas and clothes scattered on the floor. She put two and two together, and flushed completely red. “ _Holy Shit._ ” 

The blonde and the brunette blushed all over again, and began frantically talking over each other in an attempt to explain what they were doing while everyone was absent.

“Girls… GIRLS! Start from the beginning.” Trisha, who was shielding her face, waved her other hand around in the air in an attempt to calm her friends down.

Just when it couldn’t get any more awkward, Brittnay’s mother came into the bedroom, carrying a hot drink for herself. “What’s going on in here-OH MY GOD!” She dropped her mug, causing it to land on the floor with a shatter.

“Mom?!” Brittnay recoiled back onto her bed in embarrassment and shock.

“My _daughter_ , having sex with her _best friend!?_ ” Veronica nearly fainted. 

“ _What?!_ N-no, this is not what it looks like!” Mackenzie sputtered.

"And, um, it smelled like that when they first got in here." Brittnay mumbled. They knew, deep down inside, that that first line was totally cliché, but Brittnay and Mackenzie both needed to say _something._

“…I guess it’s fine if you’re truly happy.” Mrs. Matthews covered her eyes and turned away, blushing and smiling. “You two can carry on, then…” She slowly left the room to be alone with her thoughts. The young adults stared at the middle-aged woman in bewilderment. Did Brittnay’s mother secretly _ship_ her daughter with said daughter’s childhood friend, all this time? Seriously?!

After a couple seconds of awkward silence had passed, “U-um, now, where were we?” Trisha asked. “Oh yes! So guys, what--what happened when I was gone?” The dark-skinned girl felt uncomfortable asking such a question, but she desperately wanted to know the truth.

“…”

“…”

Their rest of the day was particularly long and awkward, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> With special thanks to [TanteiSakana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfbU4H1-1P0), whose commentary on the original fic also inspired me to write this!


End file.
